


A Tall Cup of Coffee

by Chibiwolf999



Series: A Tall Cup of Coffee [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askCoffee shop AU with Merlin please!





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin walks up to his usual coffee stop. A quiet café that’s a little off the beaten path from his usual route to work. It was small and a bit run down looking. But the coffee and tea was amazing. And besides his favorite cup of coffee, you were always there. You were always sitting in the far corner of the small shop. You were either reading a book that seemed to change every time he saw you, or you were working on something on your laptop.

It was a cold wintery morning. Merlin loved the cold. That’s why his office was always fridged. As he walked in the cold breeze flapped his long coat and brushed passed him into the shop. Checking his pockets and pulling off his gloves, Merlin looks around. His eyes searching to room for something. His eyes land of his target, you. He smiles inwardly, seeing that you had yet another book in your hands

You were dressed in modest clothing that hugged your curves, with a scarf and coat laid across the seat next to you. You were reading another book that you borrowed from the library down the road. If anyone knew your addiction to romance novels you might die.

As the door opened you snuck a glance over the rim of your cup of coffee as you took a sip. It was the mysterious man whom had gotten you to become a regular of this coffee shop. It wasn’t that the coffee was bad it was amazing, but the fact that you had seen him come there nearly every other morning had you sold. He was very handsome, his slim build and firm jawline had your knees weak. You had fallen for him the moment you first laid eyes on him.

As you recounted your first meeting of your sexy mystery man you hadn’t known that you were staring right at him. Suddenly your eyes lock with his and you freeze, not knowing what to do. As he catches you staring he gives you a cheeky smile and a wink. This made you jump and loose grip of you cup of coffee. You almost throw your book in surprise as the hot liquid pours down your front.

Quick on his feet, Merlin grabs a towel that was sitting on a table off to the side and rushes to you.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I… um… Are you okay?” Merlin says as he starts to pat off the liquid that was already soaking into the clothes down your front to your thighs.

“Im fine, thanks. I just wants expecting you to do that. Y-you know. The wink.” You stutter a slight blush gracing your cheeks at having him so close.

At the mention of the wink Merlin looks up only to see that your face was inches away from his. So close he could almost memorize the flecks of color in your eyes.

“Umm…” Merlin says with a shy smile. “S-sorry. If you want I could get you some new clothes. I work for a tailor shop not to far from here. No charge of course since this is all my fault.”

“Oh! Umm. Yeah that would be nice, thank you.” You say, mirroring his shy smile.

“Here.” He offers you his hand as he stands.

You take his hand and grab your book. As you stand you accidentally trip and fall into his. He quickly steadies himself and warps his arms around you so you don’t fall anymore.

“Shall we?“ Merlin says with a confident smile.


	2. The Shop

The conversation in his car was very normal place. Almost like he hasn't made you spill am entire cup of coffee on yourself moments earlier. You quickly introduces yourself as you got into the car. He introduced himself as Hamish. A name that seemed to fit he perfectly.

As you pull up to what you assume to be his work you see and big name placed across the window. It read Kingsman. You mouthed the word as you read it in your mind.

You had passed by this shop several times but had never gone in. You didn’t have a need to. It seemed to fancy and expensive for your tastes.

“You work here?” You exclaimed.

“Yes, why?” Merlin’s said as he opened you door to let you out.

“I don’t know. This place is so fancy. But I guess looking at you it fits.” You say as you get out if the car. Blatantly looking him up and down, making him chuckle.

As you enter the shop you look around and notice all the fancy antiques around. You also notice a elderly man reading a newspaper at the front desk.

“G'morning Hugo. We have a bit of an accident.” Merlin said the the older gentleman as he pointed to you.

You stood next to Merlin and gave a shrug. The man who Merlin called Hugo gave you a nod and then looked at Merlin with what you would only describe as a knowing smile. The man quickly took you measurements as Merlin opened the door to one of the dressing rooms.

Eager to get out of you now very cold and wet clothes you started to take them off. What you hadn’t expected was for Merlin to walk into the dressing room with you almost naked.

You were giving him quite a show as well. Taking your time with it. He watched with a dry mouth as he could see your perfect body as you undressed.

He quietly closed the door and cleared his throat, making you jump and turn. You try to cover yourself but knew it was a futile task.

Setting the new clothes down on a chair within the spacious room. “If I had know you were so eager to get out of those clothes I could have done that back in the car.” Merlin said with a sly grin, taking a few steps forward. He was so close you could feel the heat radiating off his body as he took his coat off.

“You don’t have to help me change” you say shyly, looking off to the side.

“Oh sweetheart. I just want to help myself to you.” Merlin said, his tone huskier than before as he gripped your unclothed waist and whispered into your ear. His touch was searing against your skin, almost too hot but making you want more.

His hand on your waist was keeping you still as he let his other hand wander over the expanse of your stomach. He looked at you and waited for a nod of consent before he kissed you bare neck. They were soft kisses, testing the waters.

These soft kisses trailed up your neck and jawline till he reached you lips. The kiss he placed on you lips was hungry and wanting. As you kissed him back you wrapped your arms around his neck, stepping closer until you could feel him against you.

You moaned as his wandering hand grazed the inside lip of your underwear. Your moan allowed him to deepen the kiss.

As the two of you break the kiss for much needed air you pant, “One of up is a little over dress for this situation don’t you think?” As you grab his tie you pull him in for another kiss.

As Merlin reciprocated the kiss he takes his sweater off and starts to in button his shirt that undo his tie. He moans into your mouth as you glide your fingertips from the back of his neck down to his chest, feeling the muscles beneath your hands.

You both pull away and you admire his toned body. “What kind of tailor has a body like this? You ask, smirking as you do.

Merlin let his hand wander towards youbass and gave it a little squeeze. "Tha kind that’s goin to bend you over if you keep lookin at me like that.” He said as his accent grew heavy. As did his want, from what you could tell as you could tell a nice outline of his cock inside he trousers.

You couldn’t take it anymore. With quick hands you knuckle his belt, unzip his trousers, only to see how truly hard he was in his underwear. You moan at how large he was as you started to stroke him through his underwear.

“If ya keep doing that sweetheart we won’t get to the good part.” Merlin says with shakey breath.

“Then show me the good part.” You taunt, rubbing a finger against his tip, making his hips buck forward for more contact.

Merlin hums in response as he lets his hand wander underneath you underwear. He grazed your opening and felt you were extremely wet.

“All ready for me? Good girl.” He said as he teased you with one of his fingers.

He quickly pulled away making you whimper for more contact before you could think Merlin had you turned around and you hands on a table with you add sticking out towards him. He lowered your underwear teasingly slow, almost making you audibly whimper.

Merlin pulled you closer so he could position himself inform of your opening. He teased you with the head of his cock, pushing bearly inside and out again.

“Hamish please.” You beg.

That was all he needed. He slowly pushing himself inside. As he did so you could hear behind you a shakey moan.

Soon Merlin picked up the pace as his hips thrust, he grabbed your waist with both hands to make sure you didn’t go anywhere.

It wasn’t long until you traced your peak, his cock hitting the perfect spot inside you.

“Shite! I’m close.” Merlin panted.

“Dont cum inside.” You say in between thrusts.

“Well then we better find a place to put it. How about that pretty mouth of yours.” Merlin said with a cheeky smile.

As he pulls away you felt a loss from not having him so close to you. But that feeling was quickly replaced by the need to have him in your mouth.

You swiftly got on you knees and gently positioned him to where you could get at him. You slowly wrapped your lips around his girth and started to pump your head back and forth.

As you started to suck him you looked up to see Merlin’s face in pure bliss as he watched you. He curled his fingers into you hair, that’s how you could tell he was getting close. Almost as quickly as this whole this had started, Merlin reached his peak.

“Y/N!” He moaned as he came inside your mouth. Once he finished and had spent himself did he pull out. He smiled at the sight of you swallowing all of it down. “Fuck.” Merlin said as he quickly pulled you up for a kiss.

“I better get dress hm?” You say, picking up you underwear from the floor.

“Aye. I think we both had.” Merlin smirks.

You admire the hickey he had left on you neck as you got dressed. Once the two of you were fully dressed, you in your new clothes, you looked in awe at how good you looked.

“Almost makes me want to tear those off as well.” Merlin said walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around your midsection.

“Maybe next time.” You laugh.

At the mention of another encounter Merlin smiles and kisses the too of your head. You look up at his to give him another kiss, this time more chaste than the others.

Soon the two of you exit the room. Ready for the embarrassing encounter with the man at the desk. But thankfully he was nowhere to be found.

“So I was thinking. Maybe we could get dinner sometime this week?” Merlin asked, his accent returning to normal.

“I would like that. Here!” You say as you steal a piece of paper and a pen from the desk you start to scribble you number down. “Text me to we can work our schedules.”

“That sounds perfect.” Merlin said. It was official. He was in love.


End file.
